Diamond Dust Rebellion Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: WARNING: STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE. IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

I wandered around my bedroom in a panic. Tomorrow, Toushirou would be off to protect the King's Seal as it was transported to a new location. I had a very bad feeling about all of this. I just felt like something very bad would happen. Someone was going to get badly injured. I hoped it wouldn't be Toushirou. I sat down on my bed and sighed. I had to tell him not to go. He probably wouldn't listen to me. That's just the way he was. After all, I wasn't the head captain. I was just a normal captain.

I fell back onto my bed with an exasperated sigh. I didn't know what to do.

"Graaaaah!" I growled, covering my face with my hands.

I quickly sat back up and threw a pillow against a wall. Something I did whenever I got frustrated. This was now. I pulled off one of my sandals, and threw it against the wall. I pulled off my other sandal and did the same. I searched for something else to throw, when a knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. I sighed and stood up.

"Come in." I mumbled.

"You don't sound too happy." Toushirou said as he opened the door.

"I'm not very happy at all." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

He stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind himself.

"Why do you need to go and protect the King's Seal?" I muttered, "Couldn't they've just sent the stealth squad?"

"What's got you so concerned all of a sudden?" Toushirou asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I've…just got this really bad feeling." I said, sitting down next to him.

He looked away from me, like he was thinking. I leaned my head against the back of his shoulder. I reached around his waist and grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand gently and sighed.

"Please don't go tomorrow. I just know something awful is going to happen." I said.

"Aleshi, I have to." He replied.

The next day I went to the Tenth squad to see everyone off. I looked for Rangiku first. I had to tell her something. I needed her to do me a favor.

"Ai-chan!" she sang, engulfing me in a giant hug.

"Hey Ran-chan!" I greeted.

She let go of me and ruffled my hair. I scowled and fixed the mess she had just created.

"Don't do that! I'm not a little kid!" I huffed.

"You have the same reaction as Taicho." She smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need you to do something for me." I said, my voice getting serious.

"Sure! What is it?" Rangiku responded.

"If anything and I mean _anything _happens to Hitsugaya-taicho, please call me." I said.

"Of course! I was already planning on doing that!" she smiled, waving her hand.

"Arigatou, Ran-chan." I smiled.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was.

"Aren't gonna talk to me today?" Toushirou said fake disappointment in his voice.

"Hitsu-kun!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him.

"My ears, Aleshi, my ears." He complained.

"Oh, shush." I retorted, hugging him tighter.

We stayed like that for a long time. Just hugging each other. I still didn't want him to go. The feeling I had only gotten worse. I was certain he would get hurt. Badly hurt.

"Um, Ai-chan? If you hug me any tighter, I'm gonna suffocate." Toushirou said, breaking the silence.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I mumbled, letting go of him.

"Look. I'm going to be fine." He said, cupping my face with his hands, "Nothing bad's gonna happen. You just feel that way because I'm protecting something of great importance." He explained.

"Like you know everything!" I retorted.

"Of course I know everything. I _am _a genius after all."

"Jerk! Just because you graduated before me doesn't mean you're smarter than me!"

"Yes it does."

He ruffled my hair and I glared at him. I hated when he did that. Hell, I hated when _anyone_ did that.

"Hey! Don't do that! I'm not a kid!" I shouted.

"Yes you are! You both are!" Rangiku said, giggling silently.

"AM NOT!" Toushirou and I shouted in unison.

"Well, he may be a kid, but I'm not." I said, smirking.

"What did you just say?! You take that back!" Toushirou shouted.

"I didn't say anything." I smiled.

"Whatever." He huffed.

"Aw, c'mon! I was just kidding!" I said, lightly kissing his cheek.

Toushirou blushed slightly and scowled. He hated when I did that in from of everyone. He was so easily embarrassed; it was too fun to pass up!

"Aleshi! Not in front of the whole freaking squad!" he snapped, putting his hand over where I had kissed him.

"Deal with it! I can kiss you whenever I want." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He grumbled something to himself and sighed. I looked over at him and scowled.

"You need to stop keeping things to yourself. It could be your downfall." I said.

"Yeah sure. Talking to myself is gonna get me killed." He said.

"Not what I meant. Keeping stuff from the ones you love, and who are closest to you will be your downfall." I huffed.

Toushirou looked at me with this weird look. I shifted uncomfortably. He wouldn't look away. He just kept…staring at me awkwardly.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"I think that might've been the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." He muttered.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult, or a compliment." I mumbled.

"Rangiku, we have to leave now." He spoke up suddenly.

"Hai, Taicho." Rangiku replied obediently.

I hugged them both again, and kissed Toushirou just to embarrass him.

He scowled, but didn't say anything. I watched them enter the Senkaimon and waited for the doors to completely close before heading back to my division. I walked back slowly, the feeling only getting worse and worse as I neared Squad Three.

"Hitsu-kun…please, don't do anything stupid." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beeeeeeeep…beeeeeeeeeep…beeeeeeeeeep…_

I slowly woke up to the sound of my Soul Pager going off frantically. I lazily picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Rangiku. I jerked awake and hastily opened the Soul Pager.

"What is it? What happened?!" I asked worriedly.

"Taicho's gone missing!" Rangiku shouted on the other end of the phone.

"What?! Why? What happened?" I asked, holding the phone closer to my ear.

"We were attacked before we could reach the location. Taicho went to check on the King's Seal, and ran off after he fought with someone wearing a mask. I don't know where he is." She explained, worry nearly visible in her voice.

"I don't believe this…"I whispered, "I'm coming to the human world to help look for him."

I quickly hung up my soul pager and got dressed. I put on my haori, and immediately left the squad building. I opened my soul pager and quickly punched in Toushirou's soul pager number. It only continuously rang. I hung up and silently cursed him for not answering the damn thing. I rushed to the Senkaimon and stopped in front of it. Damn it! I needed a Hell Butterfly to get through!

I reached forward and pushed open the door. As I did, a freaking Hell Butterfly appeared. Why didn't they tell me the important details of things like this? I ran through the gate as fast as I could. Why did it have to take so long to get to the Human World?! Wait…why didn't I just use flash step? Wouldn't that make the trip faster?

Oh, man, was I so gonna get it for not seeing Yama-sama before I left for the human world. I just hope it's not gonna be the same event as what happened last time…then a thought hit me. I was gonna need some help to find him. Damn! I should've brought Izuru! I whipped out my soul pager again then stopped. I couldn't drag Izuru into this mess.

I needed one of Ichigo's friends to help me. He wasn't very good at finding reiatsu, but, which of them was? The Quincy! He was amazing at finding reiatsu! It's a good thing I got everyone's number before they left after Aizen's betrayal to Soul Society.

I quickly dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. Stupid Quincy…fast in everything else but picking up the damn phone! Finally, after what seemed like forever, he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Uryu! It's Aleshi. I need your help!" I begged.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Toushirou's gone missing! Could you track his reiatsu for me? I know you're good at that." I said.

"Hitsugaya-taicho is missing? I'll see what I can do." He answered quickly.

"Thanks, Uryu! You're the best! When you find him, call me please!" I said, hastily hanging up the Soul Pager.

I finally arrived in the human world, not too long after I talked to Uryu. I stepped out into the middle of a road, and quickly headed towards a large forest. It felt like there was a barrier there. It was definatly a shinigami's reiatsu. I just couldn't figure out who's…maybe it was Toushirou's? No, they would've been able to find him.

I stopped right outside the barrier and huffed. I hated these things. I unsheathed my Ginryu and cut the barrier in three spots, which created a doorway. I stepped inside and gasped. Everywhere there were the bodies of the souls who had tried to transport the King's Seal. Many of them were members of the Tenth Squad, ones I recognized.

I was suddenly surrounded by men who all looked like they were from the Stealth Force. I put Ginryu back in its sheath and held up my hands quickly. They stepped closer, hands on the hilts of their zanpaku-to.

"Whoa! Easy! I'm Aleshi Iwadoshi, Captain of Squad Three! Really!" I stated, waving my hands frantically.

A few of them started to stand to the side as if to let someone through. It was Soi Fon.

"Stand down. It's really her." She said.

They all immediately sheathed their zanpaku-to and stepped away. I put my hands down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I appreciate the extra security, but don't they know a normal captain from an imposter?" I asked.

"Just making sure. We had a visit from the Substitute Shinigami earlier." Soi Fon explained.

"Ichigo? When was he here?"

"Not too long ago actually. But, I can't talk now, Aleshi. We need to finish investigating what happened here."

Soi Fon did a few hand signals and the barrier shattered, leaving me in the middle of the forest again. I sighed and stretched. This was so not fair. I wish she had told me more, and if she had heard anything about Toushirou.

_Beeeeeeeeeep…beeeeeeeep…beeeeeeeep…_

I quickly took out my Soul Pager and looked at the caller ID. It was Uryu. I opened it quickly to answer.

"Have you found him yet?" I immediately asked.

"Yes. Kurosaki is taking him to his house." Uryu replied calmly.

"Oh, thank God. Is he alright?"

"No. He's badly injured. He's lost a significant amount of blood as well."

I felt a knot rise in my throat. Toushirou was badly injured? Hadn't I told him to be careful? Hadn't I told him not to go? He never listened to me.

"Alright then. Please tell Ichigo I'm coming over to see him." I said as calmly as I could.

"I will. Iwadoshi-san?"

"Nani?"

"I'm sorry."

I smiled a little. I may've been a Shinigami, but Uryu was still kind. It might've just been because I was a girl. Oh well.

"Nah. It's not your fault." I smiled.

I quickly shut my Soul Pager so he couldn't retort. I wiped a few tears away from my eyes and sighed. At least they had found Toushirou. I'm glad I called Uryu to go out and look for him. He might be dead by now. Thank heaven for Quincies!

I looked around the forest for a moment and started in the direction of Ichigo's house. Thankfully, I remembered where it was. I got there just when it got dark. I knocked on the front door, and then went inside.

"Ichigo! It's Aleshi!" I shouted.

"I'm right here! No need to shout!" Ichigo replied grumpily, coming from the kitchen.

"Gomenasai. Uryu told you I was coming, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did. Toushirou's in my room, but he hasn't woken up yet." He explained.

"Oh, alright. Is there anything I can do around here while we wait for him to wake up?" I offered.

"Nah. I was just about to go check on him." He shrugged.

"Well, if he is awake, and you finish talking to him, can I see him?

"No need to ask that. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you at least."

"Arigatou, Ichigo."


	3. Chapter 3

I waited patiently outside the door to Ichigo's room. Toushirou had indeed woken up, which soon resulted in shouting from Ichigo. There was no need for him to shout in his house. I'm sure Toushirou could hear him just fine.

The door opened and a very angry looking Ichigo came out. He gestured with his thumb that I could go inside, and I re-opened the door.

"I told you, I need some rest, Kurosaki." Toushirou growled.

"Oh, gomenasai. Should I come back later?" I asked shyly.

"Aleshi?! Why're you here?" he asked frantically, trying to sit up.

"Lay down! You'll hurt yourself!" I instructed, noting how much he was struggling.

"I'll be alright." He gasped, laying back down.

I sat at the foot of the bed and sighed. I fidgeted with my skirt and hair. I really had no clue what to say. He'd literally kill me if I said 'I told ya so.'

"Aleshi. Come closer." Toushirou breathed.

I nodded and went to lie down next to him. I grabbed his hands a held them tight.

"I'm glad you're alive." I whispered, trying very incredibly hard not to cry.

He took one of his hands away from my grasp and placed it against my face, stroking it gently with his thumb. I closed my eyes and smiled. A few tears escaped my eyes and he wiped them away for me.

"Why did you come to the human world?" Toushirou asked again.

"I was worried about you. You were missing, what else was I supposed to do?" I replied.

"Shhhh. Calm down. I'm sorry I worried you." He said, putting a finger to my lips.

He groaned and clutched his side, where he must've been hurt.

"Toushirou! Are you alright? You want me to try a healing kido?" I asked frantically.

"No, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much." He gasped.

"Demo-"

"I'm fine!"

I recoiled a bit, a little surprised by the sudden change in his voice level. He immediately realized what happened and looked away.

"Well…I'll let you get some rest, alright?" I said, beginning to sit up.

"No. Stay here." He demanded.

I laid down next to him again and sighed. He could be scary sometimes.

"Ai-chan…I'm sorry. But, really, I'm fine. I can handle this." He said, brushing hair away from my face.

"Yeah, but still. You have a hard time sitting up with this wound. We should go to Orihime in the morning." I sighed, "But for now, let's get some sleep. It's been a hideously long day."

I jerked awake to the sound of a large explosion outside. I noticed that I was holding onto a pillow, and tossed it aside. I stretched and yawned, thinking Ichigo and Toushirou had gone over to Orihime's apartment. I looked around Ichigo's room for a moment. Then I noticed something all too familiar.

Toushirou's haori was sitting neatly folded on Ichigo's desk. That was _never _a good sign. I scrambled to the window and looked out. There were two girls, who looked like arrancar, attacking Ichigo, with Toushirou on the sidelines. He was wearing some sort of strange cloak…

Was he giving up his position as a captain?!

I quickly opened the window and hopped out, landing neatly on the ground. The girl in blue immediately noticed me and lashed out a whip, which appeared to have sent an electrical shock at me. I dodged and unsheathed Ginryu.

'Damn! It's cloudy out! I hate winter…' I thought angrily.

"Haeru, Ginryu!" I shouted.

I lunged at the girl and slashed my zanpaku-to, but the other girl in red blocked my attack with what seemed like a fire blade. Ginryu immediately started glowing and I smirked. I pushed the girl back and prepared for another attack.

"Eizou!" I shouted.

Nothing happened. Damn this cold weather! I couldn't use my attack. The only thing left for me to use was Genwaku Hikari, but that wouldn't do much good.

One of the girls laughed.

"What exactly _does_ your zanpaku-to do?" she giggled.

"Does it only glow when struck, or is there something you're hiding from us?" the other one said.

I didn't answer them. Like I was about to tell them about my zanpaku-to. I wasn't like other people. When asked about my zanpaku-to, I don't reply. I like it to be a surprise.

The electrical girl frowned when I didn't answer. She lashed her whip out again, and I blocked it with my zanpaku-to. Curse these sunless winter days! Why did I have to have a light zanpaku-to?! Couldn't I have had something like a water type?

Her whip wrapped around the blade and she sent another shock. I couldn't get loose. Plus, I couldn't just let go of my zanpaku-to. One, they might grab it; two Aisu and Faia would _kill me dead_. I really didn't want that to happen.

'Damn it…' I thought.

Someone took hold of my arm and pulled me to the side, getting my zanpaku-to free from the whip. I jerked my arm away, prepared to fight. Toushirou had pulled me aside.

"Arigato, Toushirou." I mumbled.

"Aleshi, go back inside." He ordered.

"Why? I want to help you! You can't do everything on your own!" I retorted.

There was another large explosion, and a large cloud of smoke. The electrical girl sent a wave where the explosion occurred. After the smoke cleared, Ichigo stood up shakily. The two girls combined attacks and sent it at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted.

He deflected the attack and sent another Getsuga Tensho at the girls. The easily flash stepped away and quickly reappeared right in front of it. Ichigo stumbled forward a bit, but stood up straight, breathing heavily. The two girls looked at each other and then disappeared.

"Wait!" Toushirou shouted, running down the street.

"Toushirou…"Ichigo gasped, reaching forward.

"Ichigo!" I shouted, running over to him.

Toushirou stopped where he was and turned to look at us. Ichigo struggled to stand up, using Zangetsu as a crutch. I held onto his arm to try and help him. Ichigo sat up and reached out with one hand as Toushirou looked away.

"What're you trying to…"Ichigo breathed.

He wavered as he began to lose consciousness.

"Toushirou! Please, help him." I begged.

Toushirou didn't respond. He just stood there. He looked back at me for about half a second, the flash stepped away.

"Toushirou!" I shouted.

Ichigo fell over, passed out cold. I tried to wake him up, but he didn't move. I got out my Soul Pager to call Rukia. I quickly dialed her number and waited. It was two rings before she answered.

"What is it?" she answered.

"Rukia! Are you in the human world right now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm here with Renji. Is something wrong?" she asked, a little worried.

"Ichigo's hurt. I'm not sure what to do." I sighed.

"Ichigo's hurt?! I'll be right there!"

She hung up. I smiled to myself. Rukia was always worried about Ichigo. She so totally liked him. It was a long time before they got here.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, "Ichigo!"

"Anyone know CPR?" I suggested.

"How pathetic. I'll 'resuscitate' him." Renji smirked.

I noticed Ichigo barely had his eyes open. Oh no…

"Renji, I think that's a bad idea." I said as he breathed onto his fist.

"Wake the hell up Ichigo, you wuss!" Renji shouted.

"Wha- Renji!" Rukia shouted.

We were both too late. Renji punched Ichigo square in the eye, immediately leaving a mark. Ichigo sat up quickly, visibly angry at Renji. He covered his face with both hands.

"See? My way was much faster." Renji said, feeling a little pride.

"You asshole! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Calm down, Ichigo." I sighed.

"You're the one who was passed out the whole time." Renji said, adding fuel to the fire.

"What?!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" I demanded.

They didn't listen to me. They were literally head to head, growling like animals. Honestly, those two were horrid around each other.

"Ichigo. What happened?" Rukia asked, breaking them up.

Ichigo looked around confused for a moment. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Shit." He said, brining a hand up to his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How long was I out for?" he asked.

"Quite awhile." I sighed.

"Where'd Toushirou go?"

"I do-"

"Toushirou?" Renji said a little surprise.

"You met Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia asked.

"When where was he?" Renji asked.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down guys! Did I miss an order from Soul Society or something?" I asked.

"There's an order to find Hitsugaya-taicho. We have to capture him and take him back to Soul Society." Rukia explained.

I was slightly taken aback. An order to _capture_ Toushirou? What was going on here?


	4. Chapter 4

We were in Ichigo's room now. He picked up Toushirou's haori from his desk. He frowned at it. I looked away. Why was Toushirou doing this? Was he rebelling for some unknown reason, or was it something bigger? I sighed deeply.

"That haori…it's Hitsugaya-Taicho's." Rukia said a little surprised.

"He…"Ichigo began.

"Just left us." I finished.

"Ichigo, why didn't you stop him?" Renji asked, grabbing Ichigo by the front of his shirt.

"I tried, but he went away, right, Aleshi?" Ichigo replied, swatting away Renji's hand.

I nodded in response. I couldn't find my voice.

"He chased after these two weird chicks." He continued.

"Chicks?" Renji asked, slightly confused.

"He means girls." I sighed.

"Oh. I knew that." Renji said.

"Whatever!" I retorted.

"ANYWAY, they could've been vaizards or arrancar. I couldn't really tell." Ichigo sighed.

"And what did Hitsugaya-taicho say?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked at her slightly confused. She looked at me for a minute. I shrugged. He didn't really speak to me. I wonder why…

"Didn't he say anything?" she continued.

"Well, he said he'd get the King's Seal back." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

Toushirou must've said that during their little 'chat' from earlier. I giggled silently to myself. They didn't 'chat' very well.

"But there was more…" he continued, putting a hand against his head, "Uhhhhh…oh yeah! Who's Kusaka?"

I gasped a little bit, but stayed quiet. I recognized that name from when Toushirou and I were in the academy. He was one of Toushirou's best friends, aside from our little group that is. They trained together, and hung out a lot. Which later led to a little fight between Toushirou and I, but that's another story.

"Kusaka?" Rukia questioned.

"He said it's the name of a guy who got killed or something." Ichigo said.

'Kusaka has something to do with this…' I thought angrily, 'but how…'

"And then he…"Ichigo started, drifting into thought.

"Aleshi, do you know anything of this Kusaka person?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I don't remember anyone with that name." I said.

'Shit! I should've told them!' I thought, mentally smacking myself.

"Renji, can you go back to Soul Society and check who this Kusaka is?" Rukia said, "There's a chance that he could be connected to the attacker Matusmoto-fukutaicho was talking about."

"Sure, but why me? Why not send Aleshi?" Renji questioned.

"Just go." I sighed.

"I'll definitely be prohibited from contact with Matsumoto-Fuku-taichou. And…" she trailed off.

Rukia took Toushirou's haori from Ichigo and handed it to Renji. Renji scowled at it. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to be the one to give it to Rangiku either.

"Talk about a dirty job…" Renji sighed, "Aleshi-Taicho, are you sure _you_ don't want to do this?"

"No. I want to stay in the human world so I can find Toushirou." I stated, crossing my arms.

Renji sighed and folded Toushirou's haori. I patted him on the back. My Soul Pager went off again. I sighed and pulled it out of my shihakusho. I looked at the caller ID.

"Oi, Hika-chan." I answered.

"Aleshi! I found Hitsu-taicho!" she said hastily.

"I'll meet you there!" I said quickly, "Ichigo! I have to go!"

I ran out the door without waiting for an answer. I stood in the middle of the street and summoned Spirit Ribbons. It took a while, but I finally spotted Hikari's reiatsu. I quickly began to flash step in her general direction. She was near some sort of warehouse.

"Hikari!" I called quietly.

"Over here!" she responded near the entrance.

"Where is he?" I asked frantically.

"Inside. I waited for you so we could go in." she smiled.

"Arigatou." I replied.

We headed inside. In a far corner, there was a cloud of dust. Toushirou staggered up, using Hyorinmaru as a crutch. Hikari and I rushed in.

"Toushirou!" I shouted.

"Hitsu-taicho!" Hikari shouted.

He turned around slowly and his eyes grew wide. Why was he so surprised?

"Aleshi! Hikari! Why are you here?" he asked quickly.

"We came to help you!" Hikari said.

"I don't need help!" he snapped.

Hikari continued forward, beginning a healing kido. Toushirou growled and backed up. I grabbed Hikari's shoulder and shook my head.

"Toushirou, what is it that's got you so worked up that you can't trust us?" I asked.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with!" he snapped.

"Yes I should! I love you! I need to know how I can help." I retorted.

"You can help by staying out of my way." Toushirou growled.

"I will not!" I snapped, grabbing his shoulder.

He turned around too quickly for me to react. He grabbed me by the throat and forced me against a wall. I yelped in surprise. Hikari immediately drew her zanpaku-to from its sheath and placed it at Toushirou's back.

"Put her down, Hitsugaya." She said threateningly.

Toushirou growled and dropped me. I gasped and put a hand against my throat. I looked up at Toushirou, with something I had never looked at him with before: Fear.

"Toushirou…why are you acting like this? Don't you trust us anymore? Don't you trust _me_ anymore?" I questioned.

"Just go home. I don't want either of you involved. This is something I have to do on my own." Toushirou mumbled, beginning to walk away.

"Toushirou…" I muttered.

Hikari offered me her hand and I took it. Toushirou was no longer in the warehouse, and I didn't feel like chasing after him right now. I subconsciously put my hand back at my throat.

"Leshi…are you alright?" Hikari asked.

"Aa. I'll be fine." I mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hitsugaya-Taicho's time in the Central Spiritual Arts Academy was before I was accepted into the Kuchiki house, so I don't know much about him. Even though we both come from Rukongai, I was in Inuzuri and Hitsugaya-taicho was in Jiyurinan." Rukia explained, "I believe he and Fifth Squad Hinamori-fukutaicho grew up together, like siblings."  
"So, if we were to ask this Hinamori person…"Uryu began.  
Chad nodded. I stayed as quiet as I could. I didn't want to bring up the fact about how fucking _crazy_ Momo was. Like, oh say when she **FREAKING STABBED ME.** I clenched and unclenched my fists to keep myself from saying anything about her. I just needed to stay calm at this point.  
"Unfortunately, she's still recuperating." Rukia sighed.  
'You mean fortunately…' I thought.  
"Also," she continued, "this is just a guess, but I doubt Hitsugaya-taicho ever told any important stories to Hinamori-fukutaicho."  
"Even more so if they were painful memories." Kisuke added.  
"What about you, Aleshi? Didn't you and Hitsu-taicho got to the academy together?" Hikari asked.  
"Yes, but I never met Kusaka before." I sighed.  
'Damn it! Another chance lost! Why don't you tell them about Kusaka?!' I shouted in my head.  
I made a mental note to kick myself later.  
"I just think he's that kind of person." Rukia said.  
Hikari and I nodded in agreement. He was that kind of person. Always wanting to go it alone, never wanting to ask for help. Not a single day goes by that I wish he would ask for my help in something other than paperwork. Yet, he never does.  
"He must be strong." Orihime said suddenly.  
"Tch. Yeah right." Ichigo huffed.  
We all looked over at Ichigo with questioning looks. Why would he say something like that?  
"Why does someone who's so strong, make the people around him sad? I mean, look at Aleshi!" he continued.  
I looked down at my teacup. He was right. Toushirou was making everyone around him sad. All because he thinks he can do this whole thing on his own. Kisuke poured himself some more tea. It was the only sound heard at the moment.  
"You're right…Ichigo." I mumbled, breaking the silence, "He's made all of us very sad, but that's why we need to help him. Show him that we can help, even though he thinks he has to do this by himself. Show him that we, as his friends, can help him bear his burdens."  
"Aleshi is right." Kisuke agreed, "Now, I'll try to find out what I can. Why don't the rest of you look for Hitsugaya-taicho?"  
Everyone nodded in agreement. I hoped that we'd find him soon.

We had been searching for Toushirou for literally hours. It was already dark; Orihime had gone home. Hikari and I had kept looking, but eventually went separate ways. Damn, Toushirou was good at hiding. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._  
'Stupid freaking Soul Pager…'I thought angrily.  
I pulled it out of my shihakusho forcefully and looked at the caller ID.  
"Yes, Hisagi? What is it?" I answered.  


"Aleshi-taicho, are you in the human world right now?" he asked.  
"Hai. Why?"  
"I'm with a search party to find Hitsugaya-taicho, and we just found him." Hisagi said.  
"Where are you?!"  
"Izuru and I are at a shrine. We'll wait for you to arrive before we move in."  
I snapped my Soul Pager shut and rushed in the direction of a shrine Hikari and I had passed earlier. Not there. Damn! Why were there so many shrines in one town?! I flipped open my Soul Pager and used the GPS. Why hadn't I thought to use it before? I punched in Hisagi's number and waited. I got the location and headed that way.  
It didn't take long for me to arrive where they were, thanks to flash step. Hisagi nodded to me and I returned the gesture.  
First, they sent in the lower seated officers to surround the area. I personally thought it was too much security for Toushirou, but I wasn't the one making these decisions. Not too long after, Izuru, Hisagi, and I flash stepped to the shrine. Izuru held a hand out in front of me, holding me back. I looked at him questioningly, but all he did was shake his head.  
"Hitsugaya-taicho! This is a special emergency order!" Hisagi shouted, "Please return to Seireitei."  
I stayed back a little ways as Izuru instructed. I hoped Toushirou would listen to reason for once…  
The door to the shrine opened slowly, and Toushirou stepped out.  
"I will not." He stated flatly, grabbing the hilt of Hyorinmaru.  
Everyone braced themselves for the attack. Izuru steeped in front of me.  
Toushirou unsheathed Hyorinmaru, and without missing a beat, charged Hisagi and Izuru. Hisagi flicked out a small section of his zanpaku-to, just as Toushirou landed a hit. Izuru placed his blade on top of Toushirou's to prevent him from pulling away. Toushirou was breathing heavily. His wound must've been a lot worse than I had originally thought.  
"Please stop. They'll consider this rebellion." Izuru said.  
"Toushirou, please. He's right." I begged.  
"Back of, Kira, Hisagi!" Toushirou breathed, "And Aleshi, I thought I told you not to get involved."  
I didn't say anything after that. I was about to when Hisagi interrupted with the one thing I never wanted to hear: "Hitsugaya-taicho, you're under arrest."  
Toushirou glared at him and I suddenly felt more scared than ever. I backed up a couple of steps.  
"You're a dead man." Toushirou snapped.  
I gasped. Never had I thought he would attack them. I can see why he tried to strangle me, but not Hisagi, nor Izuru!  
Toushirou kicked Hisagi away and slashed upward, knocking Wabisuke from Izuru's hands. Immediately after, Izuru pushed me back father, trying to keep me away.  
"Izuru! Please, let me try to reason with him!" I begged.  
"No! He's a threat to you right now. No one raises their sword to my captain." Izuru stated flatly.  
Toushirou slashed back at Hisagi, but Hisagi had recovered and blocked Toushirou's attack with his Kazeshini. Toushirou easily forced him back, knocking him quite a few feet away. Hisagi quickly recovered and jumped on top of the entry way to the shrine.  
"Way of Binding no.62: 100 Stepped Rails!" Hisagi shouted.  
"No!" I cried.  


One of the most harmful binding spells one can do. A rail manifests and the conjuror throws it at their target, while in midair, the rail turns in to multiple rails, able to pierce the target.  
By now, Izuru had recovered Wabisuke and rushed at Toushirou. He brought Wabisuke down onto Toushirou, but he deflected it easily. Quickly after, Hisagi threw the first rail at Toushirou. Another officer next to Izuru attempted to attack him. Once again, easily blocked.  
One officer was holding me back to prevent me from getting involved with the fight, and possibly getting hurt.  
"Damn it! I'm a captain! Let me go" I shouted.  
"I can't do that." The officer said, having a little difficulty with my struggling.  
I saw the rails multiply in midair and I struggled harder. I didn't want Toushirou to get hurt worse!  
Toushirou saw the rails multiply as well and quickly spun around to avoid being hit. One rail landed right where he had been, right as the officer was about to attack again. He stopped his attack just before it hit the rail.  
The other rails hit one by one as Toushirou tried to flash step away. I couldn't see where he was until a rail went right through his shoulder. Toushirou's momentum kept him moving forward until he ran into a crate. Two more rails landed right beside his legs. I finally stomped on the foot of the officer who was holding and was able to get loose.  
"Toushirou!" I shouted, running towards him.  
He quickly turned over so he was facing everyone. He was breathing heavily and sweating. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain. He looked around for a moment before stabbing Hyorinmaru into the ground and grabbing at the rail lodged in his shoulder.  
"Toushirou…do you need me to help you?" I asked quietly.  
He didn't say anything. He quickly pulled out the rail and tossed it aside. I kneeled down beside him. He glared at me, but did nothing. He was breathing harder than ever. I couldn't believe Hisagi used Binding spell 62 on him. It was little much. Toushirou was already hurt as it was, he didn't need another wound.  
"Please don't move." Izuru said.  
"Toushirou, please come back to Soul Society. We can work everything out there." I begged.  
"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"  
I quickly jumped back a few feet. He was releasing his bankai! He quickly took out Izuru and Hisagi, injuring them both pretty badly. The other officers fled. Cowards. Toushirou looked over at me, and I backed up against a tree. Was he really going to attack me again?  
"Aleshi." He mumbled, "Gomenasai."  
His fist connected with the back of my neck and I was quickly overcome by darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aleshi-chan! Aleshi-chan! Are you alright?"  
I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was cold, and it felt like a few particles of ice had latched onto me. I sat up slowly and put a hand to my head. I felt sick. Had I been out for so long that I had caught a cold?  
"Uhn…where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.  
"Aleshi-chan! What happened? Why were you lying out here?"  
"Huh? Oh, Saru-chan! When did you get here?" I asked.  
"Not too long ago. Why are you out here? Are you hurt?" Saru asked.  
"I'm…not hurt." I muttered.  
I started thinking about what had happened…  
_ "Hitsugaya-taicho, you're under arrest."  
"Please, come back to Soul Society. We can work everything out there."  
"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"  
"Aleshi. Gomenasai…"  
_ I still couldn't believe Toushirou unleashed his Bankai on Hisagi and Izuru. He had no right to. He shouldn't have attacked them at all. I sighed deeply and ribbed the back of my neck where he had hit me. Why was he so determined to do this alone?  
"What happened here?" Saru asked, breaking my thoughts.  
"Toushirou…attacked us." I muttered.  
"He attacked you?"  
I nodded. I explained to her what had happened. She looked stunned. I couldn't blame her. It was very unusual for Toushirou to attack his comrades.  
"I can't believe it…" Saru mumbled.  
"I know...wait…why're you dressed in a shihakusho?" I asked suddenly.  
"Oh, well…heh heh…I'm a shinigami…" she replied nervously, scratching the back of her head.  
"Does Ichigo…?" I started.  
"Oh, no! No! He has no idea!" Saru laughed.  
"Oh…how did you find me?" I asked.  
"I felt Toushirou release his bankai and rushed over. When I got here, everything was covered in ice, and you were lying on the ground. No one else was around." She explained.  
"Wait, what about Hisagi and Izuru?"  
"They were here?"  
I looked down at the ground, a little perplexed. What happened to Hisagi and Izuru? Were they taken back to Soul Society? If so, why was I still here? Did they think I was rebelling as well? Or…have my captain duties been relieved? Damn it! Stupid Yama-baka! He couldn't interpret anything!  
"Saru-chan. Ichigo's coming. I suggest that if you want to keep your secret, you move along." I said, standing up.  
"Good plan. Oi, don't worry. I bet Toushirou will remember he can trust you guys." Saru smiled.  
"Aa. You're right."  
Saru quickly flash stepped away, just as Ichigo and his friends arrived.  
"Aleshi-taicho! Are you alright?!" Rukia shouted.  
"Oi, Ruru-chan. I'm fine." I smiled weakly.  


"What happened here?" Chad asked.  
"Toushirou…"  
Rukia's Soul Pager went off and she walked away to answer it. I went over to chat with Ichigo and everyone. Rukia was leaning against a tree, listening to a report that had just come in. my Soul Pager began to go off, and I stopped it. I knew I had just received the same report. Rukia came back over to us, not looking very happy.  
We all headed back down the steps to the shrine. I lagged a little ways behind, lost in my thoughts. How could he have done that to us? Did he really not trust us anymore? Or was he really rebelling? Why was Kusaka still alive? He should be dead assuming what Toushirou had told me was true. But, how could they have both obtained Hyorinmaru? There were too many questions that were unanswered. So far, none of them were answered.  
We arrived at the bottom of the stairs and stopped. We all stood in a tight circle, discussing what they thought had happened based on what I told them.  
They all asked what had happened, and I explained everything to them. I just left out the part of Toushirou knocking me out. Ichigo was mad at him already. He didn't need to get angrier.  
"…and after that, I fainted." I finished.  
Ichigo looked at me like he knew what had actually happened, but said nothing.  
"A counterattack?" Uryu asked.  
"You mean Toushirou-kun attacked his own comrades?" Orihime asked a little worried.  
"That's not all." Rukia said, "Kyoraku-taicho was attacked as well.  
"Kyoraku-taicho?! Who attacked him?" I asked incredibly angry.  
"According to Renji's story, it looked like he was defeated by Hyorinmaru. All of them are seriously hurt." Rukia explained.  
"No…that's impossible!" I shouted.  
"Aleshi, calm down. Do you know where Toushirou went after he attacked Hisagi and Izuru?" Ichigo asked.  
"No, I fainted, remember?" I stated coldly.  
"Tch. Ishida, can't you track him by his reiatsu? You're good at that right?" Ichigo asked, directing himself to the Quincy.  
"No." Uryu said flatly.  
"Shit. Another dead-end." Ichigo sighed.  
We all stood there for a moment, me still trying to take in what had happened, the scenes playing over and over again in my mind. I reached behind my neck and again rubbed where Toushirou had hit me. Orihime sat down with a sigh.  
"It's already morning." Chad said, noting Orihime's tiredness.  
"Sorry, guys." Ichigo said, "Let's go home and try again in the afternoon."  
He offered his hand to Orihime. She took it with a slight blush across her face. Good thing Ichigo was oblivious to these things.  
"Oh, I'm fine!" she smiled.  
"No, we won't find him any faster just because we're in a hurry." Rukia said, shaking her head.  
"She's right. We need to find him fast, but we need to be organized about it." I sighed.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_  
'Stupid piece of crap…ringing off the hook every day." I thought angrily.  
"What now?" I answered, not even looking at the caller ID.  
"Aleshi-taicho! I have bad news!" Renji shouted.  
"What?! What is it?!" I demanded.  
"There's been an execution order for Hitsugaya-taicho!"  
I dropped the Soul Pager. An _execution_ order?! What the _fuck?!_  
"Aleshi-taicho! Are you there?"  
I reached down and picked up my Soul Pager. I couldn't believe this! A fucking execution order?! What the hell was that about?  
"Renji, what did Byakuya tell you about the meeting?" I asked frantically.  
"He said that Yamamoto-sotaicho ordered that if Toushirou resisted arrest, we were to execute him." He explained.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted, "I've got to go. I'll be back in Soul Society soon."


End file.
